De peleas a la cama
by damydark
Summary: ¡Ya estoy harto de ti! ¡No soy ningún juguete!


De las peleas a la cama

Un auto se estaciona fuera de una casa sencilla, el conductor suelta un suspiro de fastidio cuando su vehículo da la última exhalada, hastiado sale dando un portazo "Al menos ella me espera feliz" pensó esperanzado mostrando una sonrisa.

Sube las escaleras a pasó cansado, ve a su mujer esperándolo en un sencillo sillón rojo dentro de su habitación, ya vestida con unos shorts de lana algo holgados y que parecen estar a punto de caer, junto con un top negro con un corazón rojo en una esquina, le gustaba que se viera relajada y cómoda en su casa.

-Buenas noches preciosa, lamento haber llegado tan tarde, fue un día difícil-suelta un suspiro tirando el saco y el maletín en un silla, esperaba escuchar un cómo te fue o quizás algún reclamo bien infundado pero jamás esperó lo que vendría.

Se le acerco despacio y con los ojos cerrados, quizás estaba triste, no importaba él la reconfortaría como debe de hacer…sintió una bofetada en toda su mejilla derecha.

-¡El divorcio!-le grito soltando lágrimas.

Se quedó impactado, no por el golpe, porque esa mujer jamás le podría lastimar físicamente por más que lo deseara, una vez lo encontró en una situación comprometedora con una chica que gustaba de él, le veía el coraje en los ojos, a la chica le avía golpeado en el costado y esta salió corriendo, estaba preparado para cualquier golpe pues sabía que debía desahogarse pero el golpe jamás llego, ella le pego a la pared con furia y luego se desplomo llorando, se veía tan tierna y ese día la amo más al verla como toda una leoncilla que no podía arañarlo con odio. Quiso sonreír por el recuerdo pero otro sentimiento lo envergaba en ese momento.

-¡Estoy harta de esto!- le gritaba a la cara- ¡Siempre llegas tarde! ¡Jamás me tocas como de novios prometiste hacer cada noche! ¡Esto no es vida!-Cada palabra que le gritaba le dolía e hizo que bajara la cabeza triste-¡Seguro ya andas revolcándote con otra!-y otra cachetada en su rostro, pero esta segunda ya con un poco más de fuerza

Sus golpes no eran nada, en su adolescencia peleo con muchos y él no acababa peor parado en esos agarrones, pero eran sus palabras las que dolían, ella era la única que podía hacerle llorar, con cualquier cosa…la miro a los ojos con los suyos húmedos.

-Tu sabes que te amo…-se sostenía la mejilla roja.

-¡No me mientas!- le dijo herida por sus palabras, le dolían, mucho, el solo pensar que pudiese estar con alguien hacia que su corazón se muriera una y otra vez, lastimada le dejo ir otra cachetada, aun menos dura, pero la intención era lo que veía que le lastimaba.

Él llorando le dice que no lo golpe, pero ella no hace caso, era una fierecilla que hacía daño en el corazón, esa melena alborotada y sin domar era lo único que veía al sentir cada golpe, no eran tan dolorosos pero…al mismo tiempo comenzaba a serlo ya, seguía y seguía diciendo cosas hirientes, solo callaba, quería que se desahogara un poco pero… ¿cómo podía seguir callado?

Aléjate de ella, decían sus amigos más viejos, otros que lo tomaba de tonto, cosas y cosas para que la abandonara, era verdad, ella estaba cambiada y merecía que la dejara, pero no podía ni quería, la amaba, amaba su inocencia, sus sonrojos que aun a esta edad podían salir con unas palabras, amaba incluso sus errores, que si eran tontos sí, pero le daba diversión y felicidad a su vida, no se iba por que la amaba.

Ella le acusaba de cosas que no eran ciertas, no le importaba, le demostraría que no eran verdad. A demás ¿Qué tiene que le acusara de cosas falsas? Si todas son mentira.

"Basta" pensó, él se cansa y también la abofetea…arrepintiéndose pero no puede dar marcha atrás; la tira al suelo molesto, una pierna entre las suyas y sujetándola de los hombros-¡Ya basta! ¡No soy un juguete insensible!-le ve la cara asustada cubierta de lágrimas de tristeza enojo eh impotencia, se olvidaba que era un hombre al que tenía enfrente.- ¡Estoy harto de ti y de tus desplantes!-se va de la habitación llorando impotente y fúrico.

Ella se levanta con un peso enorme en el corazón al ver al hombre inquebrantable llorando frente suyo…se da cuenta que no es ningún cualquiera, que ese hombre es el hombre que ama…que la ama, que desea, que la desea, al que aguanta a veces, pero ella o era ninguna perita en dulce, se ve al espejo desconociéndose, ella le prometió amor sincero a cambio que se casaran pero estaba faltando a su promesa, vio su cuerpo, aun que tenía unos detalles era bonita, se cuidó por años para que su esposo estuviera feliz con ella en ese detallito…sonrió y se fue al baño, quería compensarle por todo sin que tuviese que disculparse, eso era lo que más odiaba de sí misma, pero aun así lo compensaría.

Harry regresa a la habitación para hablar las cosas, se disculparía como siempre lo hacía para que se acabarán los problemas pero quedo de piedra al llegar y encontrarse a su musa bañándose tocando su cuerpo de forma provocativa…quería excitarlo de eso no avía duda.

Él la vio pero aun así se hiso el desentendido, no caería esta vez…no caería por esas curvas sencillas…por esa piel suave…ese cabello que se pegaba a su espalda…bueno ese día había sudado y tenía que bañarse. No tardó mucho en meterse a bañar.

Él la acariciaba toda deleitándose como las primeras veces…cada curva, cada centímetro de piel suave y mojada…empezaron a besarse sin decir palabra, tornándose apasionados los besos, ya eran caricias de ambos que tocaban todo sin pudor, él le lamia el cuello mientras ella comenzaba a masajear su miembro que se tornaba duro conformo ella suspiraba en su oído.

Tenían resentimientos ocultos, tanto él como ella pero era imposible salirse de eso tan placentero que hacían.

Ella se excitaba con cada beso que le daba y mordida que le dejaba en su cuerpo, era su amante perfecto, salvaje y delicado, todo al mismo tiempo; le agarraba las piernas…cosa que sabía que le gustaba, siempre le gustaba que se las acariciaba lento. Salieron de la regadera besándose aun apasionadamente para acostarse en la cama de golpe.

Se besaban cuando de repente ella mete su seno en la boca de él que comenzaba a chupar como tanto le gustaba a ambos, se complementaban y que ella hiciera eso lo enloquecía. Abrió sus piernas y metió de golpe sus dedos, sabía que su chica era ruda y para saciarla avía que serlo igual, mientras movía profundo sus dedos casi devoraba su seno.

La leoncilla se le tiro encima para que él callera de espaldas, ella encima y frente de ella su miembro duro y erecto. Le cambio de un seno a otro mientras con su mano apretaba el que avía soltado. Sus caderas se movían restregándose con él haciendo que algo se pusiera aún más duro. Por tanta fricción comenzaba a gemir, no aguanto más, la cargo y dejo que cayera en su erección dura, entrando de golpe, eso le fascinaba, a lo salvaje y a lo duro, a ambos lo hacía.

No se movieron…pero luego comenzaron el vaivén, empujándose duro y profundo, cambiaban de lugares para que entrara más, el sentado y ella a horcajadas sin que se dejaran de mover, cada vez más y más, mojaban la cama. Se sentían embriagados como si no pudieran detenerse, como les pasaba en la adolescencia. El degustaba la leche que salía de ella mientras sus fluidos mojaba la cama. Sus cuerpos se restregaban ansiosos mojados y salvajes. Ella se rompía la espalda con sus uñas mientras él le dejaba marcas en sus pechos.

Cambiaron de posición, ella a cuatro patas mientras solo le seguía dando duro, parecían animales en brama, ella avergonzada le decía que no lo hiciera, que le daba mucha pena, pero solo recibía peores embestidas, gemían y gemían de placer en esa posición, se puso en sima de él, ya estaban en el final, cerrados los ojos y con la cara asía atrás, como si fuera su primera vez, ultima estocada en la que ella le mordió el hombro casi llorando, terminaron corriéndose juntos en la cama. Y solo al casaron a suspirar cansados y cayendo rendidos para dormir.


End file.
